The Bet
by Blue Obsidian
Summary: Cory's cousin Keri makes a bet with Shawn that she can make Stewart Minkus cooler than even him! Please read and review.


The Bet

By: Blue Obsidian

**Disclaimers: The characters depicted in the television show Boy Meets World belong to its producer Michael Jacobs. This story is a fan written piece of entertainment, not meant to infringe on anyone. Keri Matthews is my character and may not be used in any other stories, thank you.**

** **

**Brief Explanation: Original, my sister created Keri and said I could use her in this story. The way we picture it is Keri has been with the gang since High School and lives with her cousins Cory, Eric and Morgan. She had dated Shawn on and off since high school, and they are very close. Keri's best friend is Topanga. Oh yes, I like Minkus, I feel sorry for him. If you're a fan of Minkus, this is a story for you. I always felt sorry how Cory& Shawn treated him, all he wanted was tobe their friend, it wasn't his fault he's a walking talking dictionary. LOL.**

** **

Timeline: I'd say when Cory and the gang were in sixth grade.

The Bet Part One

By: Blue Obsidian

"Alright class." Mr. Fini said as he walked inside his sixth-grade classroom Monday morning.

"Mr. Fini." Cory Matthews, one of his students greeted. "Why do you say that if we never listen?"

Mr. Fini did a perfect deadpan. "It is Monday isn't it?" The teacher asked himself. To Cory he replied, "To see if you're paying attention."

"Fat chance of that." Laughed Keri Matthews, Cory's cousin. 

Mr. Fini walked up to his desk and opened his briefcase. "Okay." He said to his class. "I have an interesting assignment for you this week. This week you will be observing what makes you all different from everyone else."

"Uh oh." Cory remarked. "Topanga ought to be an expert in that area."

Up front, Topanga Lawrence only smiled. "I'll ignore that since my brain is bigger than his." She retorted.

Stewart Minkus, better known as Minkus, laughed. "Anyone's brain is bigger than _his._" He snorted. "Well, except maybe Shawn's."

Shawn Hunter, Cory's best friend looked up. He had been admiring himself in front of a mirror. "Huh?" He asked.

Minkus rolled his eyes. "See?"

"So Mr. Fini." Cory began again. "What is it this time? Give it to us. A report, presentation, module?" 

"Hmm. As tempting as those all sound, I'm letting you have some freedom on this report."

"Oh no." Shawn groaned and sat the mirror down. "A teacher giving freedom?" He said. "That's like…brain freeze!"

"Shawn." Keri interjected. "That's when you drink a slurpee too fast."

"Not in this case." Shawn said.

"Now you will all pick one name from this hat." Mr. Fini said as he pulled out a black top hat. "That person you pick will be your partner for the whole week. You must 'hang out' with them, whatever. I expect this to go smoothly."

He handed the hat to Topanga. She pulled a name out. "Shawn Hunter." She read.

"Ha haha." Cory said turning around to face Shawn.

Shawn raised his eyebrow slightly.

Mr. Fini went on to Minkus. Minkus dug around for a minute and finally pulled out a name. He took his time unfolding it, and finally did so.

"Keri Matthews." He read.

"Say one word Cory." Keri warned.

Cory snapped his mouth shut.

It came to another student, who called out a name. By the end of class, everyone was called. Cory had gotten a girl he hardly knew. Jennifer Powers.

"Alright." Mr. Fini said to the room. "Please get with your partners. You're first assignment for tonight is to do something with your partner, and the one who picked you, gets to pick whatever you're going to do."

"I feel sorry for you, Keri. You're going to be reading until your eyes bleed." Shawn said.

"Oh? Well Topanga's gonna make you learn Agrarian chants till you become hoarse." Keri said with a smile. "And besides, Minkus isn't that bad. Why, I bet I can even make him cool."

Shawn snorted. "That'd I'd like to see."

"Oh. So you think I can't do it?"

From Shawn's look, the answer was obvious.

"Fine." Keri nodded. "Let's say we make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Shawn asked, looking interested.

"Well…that's the thing. I bet I can make Minkus cooler than even **you** the great Shawn Hunter."

Shawn laughed. "Oooh yeah that's a good one, Ker." He said with a smile. "This is an interesting Bet, however. If you can make Minkus cooler than me, you have one week. What are we going to bet on?" He asked.

Keri frowned. "Wait…I know. I have to baby-sit Morgan this weekend. She's a handful, and you can help me, if I win."

"And if I win?"

"Anything you want." She was almost afraid to add that part, knowing Shawn's 'anything you want' could be…well, anything.

"Hmm. We have a deal." Shawn laughed again. "Minkus, cooler than me? Yeah, right."

***

School was over for the day, and Keri and Cory where now at the Matthews's. Cory had Jennifer with them, and they were going to go to the mall.

"I can show you where I like to shop." Jennifer said with a beaming smile.

"Great." Cory groaned. There was nothing he hated more than going shopping with girls. They took so long…hours looking at one stupid item of clothing. Minkus was going to come over and as he put it, 'discuss the pros and cons of our assignment'.

"Come on, Cory!" Jennifer exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "My mother is waiting!"

Cory was dragged out. He held onto the frame of the door and looked at his cousin. "Help me." He pleaded.

Keri went into the kitchen, with her school things. Her aunt Amy was setting the dishes from tonight up. "Hi Aunt Amy." She greeted.

"Hi Keri. Still waiting for Stewart?"

"Ya mean Minkus? Uh hu." Keri nodded and sat on a chair. "I don't get why Mr. Fini's making us do this project. Right now, I could be shooting hoops with Shawn, but Topanga's teaching him how to chant."

Amy chuckled at her niece's exasperation. "It won't be that bad, honey, and you can make a new friend out of this little assignment Mr. Fini is making you do."

Keri sighed. "I'd rather keep the friends I have, thanks anyways." She said, dreading the moment when Minkus would arrive.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Keri hopped off the kitchen stool and went to answer it, but Cory had already beaten her.

"Hi, Cory?" Jennifer Powers asked in a bubbly voice.

"Shoot me now." Cory grumbled to his cousin.

Keri smirked. It seemed none of them were enjoying this little assignment of Mr. Fini's. 

"Are you ready to go shopping?" Jennifer asked him. "My mother's waiting. Come on!" She grabbed Cory by the arm and dragged him outside. Cory gripped the doorframe and shot Keri a look. "Help me…please?" He asked. There was nothing Cory hated to do more than shopping.

Keri sat down, wondering when the heck Minkus would get here. Just as she found something to watch, the doorbell rang.

"That's Minkus." She stood and answered it. Sure enough, her classmate smiled at her.

"Are you ready to learn?" He asked.

Keri had a 'help me' look on her face.

_Next Day, Cafeteria_

"It was awful." Shawn was telling Keri and Cory. "All those chanting…my throat hurts." He whimpered to see Topanga heading their way. She stopped and smiled.

"Hello, Shawn. Don't forget tomorrow we get to choose what _you_ want to do."

"That's little compensation." Shawn mumbled. "But okay meet me at my place after school."

Topanga nodded. "Bye Keri." She said.

Keri waved as Topanga made her way to Mr. Fini's class. "Compensation?" She asked with a look on her face.

"Oh god." Shawn mumbled, running his hands through his hair. "She's rubbing off on me!"

"Wait a minute." Cory said. "What about your guy's bet?" He asked. "I am very interested to see if Keri can make Minkus cooler than you, Shawn. I mean, that's gotta take some work!"

"Yeah, that's what I told her, but she can't help it, she's a girl." Shawn said. He and Cory grinned.

Keri shot them a dark look. "Ha. Girl or no girl, I can make Minkus cooler than you Shawn. Just wait and see. Since it's my turn to choose what we do, I'm gonna teach Minkus to be cool."

Cory and Shawn laughed.

"Good morning, Keri." They turned to see Minkus arriving. "I trust you enjoyed learning about Humpback Whales?" Minkus asked her. "They're an endangered species, you know. We need to be knowledgeable about them."

"Uh sure Minkus." Keri said. "But today, we get to pick what _I_ want to do." She reminded him.

Minkus shivered. "I am suspended in fear." He said.

Keri grinned. "Don't worry about it." She assured him, slinging an arm around him. "It'll be fun, and the things you consider fun? Well, let's just say you're about to embark in the World of Keri Matthews."

"Sounds painful." Said Minkus.

~End of Part One~

  
  



End file.
